


Get A Little Unruly

by senioritastyles



Series: Lynn's Fics [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Dirty Talk, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, OT4, Riding, Rough Sex, Spanking, Victory Sex, sports AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: OT4 college sports AU in which sex happens every time a team wins.





	Get A Little Unruly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [social_reject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/social_reject/gifts).



> (title is from Skydiving by Lights)

"Michael, hurry your hot little ass up or we're gonna be late!" Calum yells through the off-campus apartment, hearing loud thuds and swears coming from one of the bedrooms in the small hallway. "You alright in there babe?" 

 

Michael's boots slap against the cheap wooden floors as he appears in the livingroom looking a little disheveled. "Yeah, a hit my knee on Luke's dumb egg chair again though. Hurt like a bitch." 

 

Calum pouts at him in sympathy and runs a hand through the messy long blonde hair. "Sorry gorgeous, but we have to leave or we're gonna miss the game." 

 

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Michael grumps but Calum can tell he's happy because it's the first home football game of the season for their school and Luke and Ashton are starters again this year. 

 

Michael grabs Calum's hand and laces their fingers together, picking his keys off of the small coffee table and leading them both out the door, locking it behind them and patting his back pocket to make sure he can feel their tickets inside. 

 

"Where are our seats again?" Michael wonders, pushing the elevator button as Calum trails up behind him. 

 

Calum unlocks his phone and starts scrolling through as they wait for the ridiculously slow elevator. "Same spots we had all last year, right above the tunnel to the home locker room." 

 

The ding finally signals the arrival of the elevator and the doors slide open, each of them stepping inside and Michael pushes the ground floor button. It's a short way down since they only live on the third floor, and the walk to Calum's car in the parking garage isn't bad either, and soon enough they're driving down Stadium Drive. 

 

"I hope they win today." Michael mutters over the soft music, smiling to himself as the very top of the Kenan Memorial Stadium comes into view at the red light by the students-only movie theater. 

 

"Of course you do." Calum chuckles, knowing exactly why Michael is especially keen on a University of North Carolina victory. 

 

Michael tries his best to look offended. "Excuse you, I have a shit ton of Tar Heel pride. I want our school to win." 

 

Calum rolls his eyes as he pulls into the back of the line to get into the student parking lot right next to the stadium. "Or you want them to win because of the deal we've had with Luke and Ashton since we all started dating." He corrects, knowing full well he's right because that's mostly why he's hoping they win this game too, no shame in it. "You know you just want to get fucked." 

 

Calum pulls up next to the booth and hands over his student ID and the guy inside hands it back to him along with a parking voucher that Calum tosses onto the dashboard quickly. He shoves his ID back in his wallet and starts searching for a spot to park in. 

 

"Well.....yeah. But I want the team to win either way." Michael mutters, looking a little put out as Calum parks. 

 

"Hey, I'm not saying it’s a bad thing alright?" Calum insists as he shuts the car off and unbuckles his seatbelt. "I'm just saying that's why you want us to win the game because, according to our genius deal with our hotter than hell football star boyfriends, every time they win a game we get sex. Anyone would bet their entire life that'd be a reason for us to want them to win." Calum chuckles, cracking a smile he knows even a pouty Michael can't resist. 

 

Michael huffs and laughs quietly, nodding and pulling on the handle to open his door. "Let's hope U-Cali chokes on a big one again." 

 

Calum laughs loudly at that, remembering the victory sex after that one last year and how wild Luke and Ashton had been because the Golden Bears had dropped so many passes and missed so many opportunities that it almost made Calum feel bad for them. Almost. "That would be fantastic." 

 

Calum grabs Michael's hand again and they begin weaving in and out of the incredibly crowded parking lot, hordes of college goers in Carolina blue Tar Heels gear with lukewarm beer bottles and red cups full of god knows what. They run into a few people they know from various classes, all gathered around a huge black pick-up truck and a loud guy Calum thinks is called Sam spares them each a beer from his cooler and sends them on their merry way. They walk fast and sip slow and stick close together, magnets as they let everyone else blur out and focus on each other and getting to the main entrance of the stadium. There's too much noise for either of them to hear very well but they both know they can't bring the beers inside so they knock the rest back together and Calum pulls out the tickets. He hands one to Michael and they approach the security guy in front of them, emptying out their pockets and letting him pat them each down one at a time before he scans their tickets and lets them through. 

 

They know the way to their seats like the backs of their hands, going up the stairs easily and following the curve of the stadium around to the right until they reach the stairs down toward section 118. Michael leads them down to the third row from the front and scoots in until he reaches the seats directly in the center. They sit and bicker about whatever dumb stuff they can think to talk about as the stadium slowly fills up with a sea of blue and the occasional tiny cluster of yellow. Soon enough the entire crowd is on its feet and everyone is screaming as the teams make their way onto the field amidst the announcers' voices reading off names and at the very back of Carolina's line is Ashton and then Luke. Michael and Calum nearly break their throats yelling in excitement for them, sporting their jerseys proudly with Calum wearing Ashton's 7 and Michael wearing Luke's 16. The two boys on the field instinctively glance up towards where Michael and Calum are sitting and they smile widely before sharing a look with each other. 

 

"God, they're adorable." Michael mumbles, the corner of his mouth quirking up softly as he blindly reaches for Calum's hand. 

 

Calum laces their fingers and gives Michael's hand a squeeze, keeping hold of it as Ashton calls the coin toss and wins it, the crowd roaring as Ashton chooses for his team to kick off first. Both sides ready their players on the field and the whistles blows, the UNC kicker blasting the ball down the field to be received by California. They run the ball immediately, and UNC makes a mad dash forward to get to the player with the ball coming up the left sideline, forcing him out of bounds just before the forty-yard line. As the next few plays pan out, it seems California has stepped up their skill since last year but not by much because UNC is able to shut down every advance before it gets too far and possession quickly changes over to the blue team. Michael and Calum are back on their feet screaming and clapping as their boys hustle out onto the field and Luke takes his spot at the very back while Ashton readies himself along the right side of their formation. Calum holds his breath as their center snaps the ball back into Luke's expert hands, the blonde reacting fast and gunning the ball hard and fast towards a sprinting Ashton.

 

"Come on, baby...." Calum whispers, mostly to himself but Michael hears and squeezes Calum's hand just as Ashton makes the catch and holds onto the ball through a tackle. 

 

The team resets at their new starting point much closer to the endzone, Luke getting the ball after the snap and he's immediately looking for his other receivers and tight ends but if they're not already cut off they're not visible so he's quick to launch the ball towards Ashton without really looking for him, part of this weird connection the two have on the field—they always seem to know exactly where the other is. This time Ashton is in a beeline for the endzone and he and the ball manage to reach it at the same time. He makes a running jump to grab the ball before it gets too close to other team's lineman's outstretched arms and he snags it and lands on his feet before anyone can touch him. 

 

"YES!" Calum and Michael scream together, hollering along with the entire rest of the crowd as Ashton does a ridiculous little dance in the endzone before the sides of his helmet are grabbed by Luke and Michael is positive he's saying something along the lines of 'I fucking love you'. 

 

"Damn that was a wicked catch. He's for sure getting a blowjob for that one later." Calum giggles, chewing happily on his bottom lip as Michael laughs beside him and nods in agreement. 

 

\--------------------------------------- 

 

"Come on Luke, come on...." Calum nervously breathes, gripping Michael's hand with breaking force. 

 

There's two minutes left in the game and UNC is losing by three points. All Luke has to do is get the ball to Ashton on this next play and it's over, they win. But for some reason it seems Luke is having trouble figuring it out, which is how they started losing in the first place. He's frustrated, Calum and Michael can tell even from up in the stands, and luckily Ashton is talking to him in the huddle right now. They not sure what he's saying but they know Ashton has this weird ability to say exactly the right thing and refocus all of them, especially Luke, and the blonde seems a lot determined when they form their line to go for the touchdown. 

 

"God I'm so nervous." Michael mutters, leaning against Calum's side and tensing up as the ball is snapped backwards into Luke's hands. 

 

The entire crowd is screaming around the stadium, unintelligible words and sounds surrounding the entirely silent pair as every eye watches Luke careen the ball forward just pass a lineman's head and towards Ashton. Calum's heart drops when he sees a California player right on Ashton's heels when he makes a running, the tight end quickly scrambling for a path to the endzone. He seems to find it to his right and he takes off as fast as his strong legs can move him, dodging and spinning around every player in his path and he's nearly there when a yellow uniform comes from the left side of him and knocks him forward toward the endzone and sideways toward the sideline. He holds tight to the ball and lets the impact move him, most of his body landing out of bounds and every heart stops as they wait for the referees to call it a touchdown or not. Ashton waits on the ground, the ball tightly in his hands as his minds spins and he tries to catch his breath, positive that he made sure that his foot touched the field inside the endzone before he fell. 

 

There seems to be some kind of review going on while the refs huddle around each other for a minute listening to their headsets. They all nod at each other and it seems like everyone holds their breath while they break apart and the main ref walks towards the middle of the field. He reaches the general center and lifts up both of his arms on either side of his head to indicate a successful touchdown. The entire stadium explodes with screams and cheers and Ashton starts breathing again, jumping up and immediately running for Luke. Luke sees him coming and throws himself into the older boy's arms, letting himself be lifted and spun around as he shoves his fist into the air happily. 

 

"They did it!" Michael yelps, letting Calum tug him away from the celebrating crowd so they can get down and out of the stadium and get a good spot in front of the external exit of the locker room and meet their boys there.

 

Calum smiles wide as they descend the stairs and get outside, hanging left and waiting outside the double doors that the team comes out of. "They fucking did it. God, how did we get so lucky?" 

 

Michael shrugs just as the stadium noise starts following them outside and people come pouring out, most of them drunk or at least a little buzzed and definitely loud and excited. The steady stream of UNC fans continues as a few players begin idling out and meeting with their friends or families or both. Last out, as always are Ashton and Luke, laughing at something shared between the two of them and it slowly dies down as they reach Michael and Calum. 

 

"Hey you!" Calum squeals and he envelopes Ashton in a hug, burying his fingers in the soft material of Ashton's t-shirt that he'd changed into. "You were amazing." 

 

"Thanks baby." Ashton mumbles into Calum's hair, turning his head and watching Michael hold Luke like some kind of precious jewel. 

 

Calum lets go of Ashton and he and Michael switch, sharing congratulations with the opposite boy. "You were amazing too, Lukey." Calum says, kissing Luke's shoulder and humming happily when Luke runs his hand through Calum's dark hair. 

 

"Let's get home." Luke suggests, his tone a little darker than it probably should be for such a simple statement and each of them knows exactly why, making a mad dash for the parking lot and throwing themselves into Calum's car. 

 

Ashton puts himself in the driver's seat and takes the keys from Calum, Michael stealing shotgun and leaving Calum and Luke in the back. The whole car feels like it's buzzing with tension and impatience as Ashton starts it up and backs out, immediately getting caught in the long line of cars all trying to leave at the same time. 

 

"Dammit." Ashton whines, sighing heavily and keeping his foot firmly on the brake pedal since he knows he's not going anywhere any time soon. 

 

No one says a word, all too strung up to manage it, jittery legs bouncing and restless hands tapping on anything within reach. They go maybe twenty feet in ten minutes before some sort of livewire seems to snap inside the car. "Oh, fuck this." Luke grumbles, launching himself across the backseat and into Calum's lap, grabbing the older boy's face and pushing their lips together wetly. 

 

Calum hums appreciatively, the sound of their tongues tangling loud in the otherwise silent car, both Michael and Ashton watching with undivided attention. Michael's mouth hangs open delicately as he stares, watching Luke's body mold to Calum's, creating new curves and dips as the youngest boy gently forces Calum backward until his back is pressed against the door. Luke's hands are refusing to sit still, traveling a slow uneven path along every piece of Calum they can manage to reach. Calum groans into sinfully pink lips when Luke's hands disappear into the front of his jeans. Ashton swallows thickly and tears his eyes away, trying to ignore the pleasured sounds from the backseat and the way his sweatpants are getting a little tighter as he lets off the brake pedal to move the car along another few feet. If there was tension in the car before, it's a full-blown battlefield of unused sexual energy now and Ashton feels like he losing his mind with every small but loud sound Calum makes under Luke's attention.  
Michael lets a whimper rip from his throat before he seemingly can't take it anymore, throwing off his seatbelt and ignoring the incessant dinging that follows in favor of sitting up on his knees in the seat and leaning himself over far enough to seal his mouth on Ashton's. Ashton gasps a little in shock but Michael is quick to swallow it down, wasting no time with formalities as he slides his right hand down the oldest boy's torso and into the front of his sweatpants. Ashton squeaks with surprise but quickly settles back down into kissing Michael until a horn blares from behind them and he's forced to rip his mouth away. 

 

"Shit..." He breathes, peering around Michael's head to see that there's at least thirty feet of open space between him and the car in front of him. 

 

Ashton focuses on directing the car as Michael settles for pulling at the oldest boy's pants and boxers until his dick is properly out, running his hands all over it and admiring the perfect thickness that always feels so good no matter where Ashton decides to put it. 

 

"God, I have to.....Ash...." Michael whines, not bothering to finish either statement before he flops over the center console and wiggles until he can get Ashton's dick between his lips. 

 

Ashton shrieks and his right hand drops from the wheel to grab Michael's hair, his jaw nearly unhinging and his eyes squeezing shut as Michael sucks lightly on the head and licks at the slit. "Jesus Mike.....fuck." He groans, sparing a glance down to watch Michael push his head further down to suck on more of Ashton. "That fucking mouth baby, Christ." 

 

"Fuck, Luke....holy shit." Calum whimpers, melting into a puddle of moans and when Ashton looks up into the rearview mirror and watches as Luke's blonde head bobs up and down quickly around Calum's dick. 

 

Ashton is incredibly relieved when he sees that he's finally the next car to turn out of the parking lot, making the right quickly but carefully and going as far above the speed limit as he can without getting into trouble. Michael keeps his throat around Ashton as he drives and it's not the first time the oldest boy has been in this position so he refocuses himself expertly. By the sound of it, Luke's still got his mouth around Calum too and the Maori boy is moaning softly under his breath, quietly begging Ashton to hurry up in between pleasured sounds. Ashton chomps down on his lip when Michael gives him a particularly good suck and he has to brace himself with his hand on the back of Michael's head again. He whips into the parking garage faster than he's ever dared to in his life, the tires screeching for a split second and he whizzes around to the second spot reserved for their apartment number, Ashton's own car already occupying the first. 

 

Michael and Luke both reluctantly pull away from their respective dicks and throw themselves out of the car, leaving Calum and Ashton behind to pull their pants up and awkwardly waddle towards the elevator that the two blondes are barely holding open for them since they're too busy kissing against the far wall. Calum is jabbing the button for the third floor every few seconds until the doors close and the car starts moving up at its painfully slow pace. As soon as the doors slide open all four of them are tripping over themselves to get to the apartment door, just barely managing to unlock it before they're stumbling inside in a heap of limbs. Ashton is quick to grab Michael around the waist and toss him over his shoulder, carrying him swiftly back to one of the two bedrooms in the hall, not caring which he barges into. He plops Michael onto the bed with a dull thud and a puff of air from the blonde, Luke not much further behind with Calum. 

 

"God, I'm so fucking happy we won." Luke mutters with a smirk, whipping his shirt off and beginning the parade of clothing items to hit the floor. 

 

In less than a minute four of every clothing item and eight socks—none of them matching—are piled haphazardly on the hardwood, the bed a chorus of soft moans and kisses and roaming hands. Surprisingly, Luke is the one who breaks the moment, pushing away from Calum with a deep breath and he hustles over to the dresser across the room, opening the top drawer and digging around for the lube he knows is in there. He yanks it out and hustles back over, barely bothering to close the drawer in his haste to get back to the very naked and very willing Calum. 

 

"Turn over, babe." He requests, watching Calum scramble to get on his stomach while Ashton lays himself fully on top of Michael and keeps kissing him filthily, the sound enough to make Luke's stomach churn with want. 

 

The youngest boy gives Calum's ass a few quick and harsh slaps, admiring the view and the sweet squeals the brunette makes in response. Luke uncaps the lube and rubs some around on his fingers, using his clean hand to pull Calum's cheeks apart and groaning quietly at the sight he's met with. He circles the pad of his forefinger around Calum's pretty pink rim and watching it flutter under the soft attention, daring to poke the finger inside after Calum's body relaxes. Calum hums deep in his chest, the sound nearly vibrating the whole bed as he props himself just a little bit on his knees and wiggles his ass around, a silent way of asking for more. Luke grabs Calum's hip firmly to keep the boy still and he slowly pumps the finger in and out of Calum, listening intently to the sounds Calum is making even though his eyes are glued to Michael and Ashton. Ashton is still on top of Michael, pinning the younger boy down with his strong hands as his mouth works over the blonde's sensitive nipples. Michael is whining and squirming around in the onslaught of sensation, hissing and twitching every time Ashton uses his teeth and bites down gently. 

 

"Ash.....shit...." Michael mumbles, his body jumping and his back arching when Ashton scrapes his teeth around the bud and sucks at the same time. "Fuck!" 

 

"Damn, you two are so pretty." Luke comments, tearing his eyes away from Michael and staring back down at Calum's long body, the expanse of darker skin mesmerizing in the fading light from the window. 

 

Ashton hums in agreement, pulling his mouth away from Michael's chest. "So fucking pretty." 

 

Luke slips another finger into Calum, the older boy's body giving easily and allowing the intrusion. Calum's fingers dig into the sheets as he turns his face so he can watch Luke, biting his lip softly as the blonde fucks his fingers in faster and harder than before. 

 

"M'gonna fuck you so hard, baby." Luke coos, slapping his hand against Calum's ass again. "Gonna make you feel so good." 

 

Calum whines and almost involuntarily moves his hips to fuck back against Luke's fingers, prompting the younger boy to slide the third finger in too. Calum's mouth falls open but no sound comes out, just quick puffs of air as Luke goes back to fucking the older boy on his fingers. After a few minutes, Luke is sure Calum is ready but he doesn't stop, jamming his fingers into the brunette's sweet spot over and over until he's mewling and yelping for more, pawing at the sheets with want. 

 

"Alright babe, relax and scoot up a little." Luke requests, gently pulling his fingers out of Calum and letting him wiggle a few inches further onto the bed. "Ash, c'mere."

 

Ashton furrows his eyebrows, looking reluctant to move away from Michael but he does it anyway, letting Luke whisper in his ear and going weak at the knees at the suggestion the youngest boy makes. Ashton nods and knees his way up onto the bed, settling himself half against the headboard and shifting until his legs are bracketing Calum's shoulders and his dick is crudely in Calum's face. Calum whimpers, his eyes glued to Ashton's hand as it grabs the oldest boy's dick and rubs over it slowly, deliberately teasing Calum and making his mouth water. Calum props himself up on his elbows and chops down on his lip, admiring the shiny tip of Ashton's dick each time it pokes out of the top of Ashton's hand. 

 

Luke uses the distraction to slick himself up, knowing Michael is watching him with rapt attention as he lines himself up with Calum's stretched hole and carefully pushes himself in. He listens to Calum's reaction, the loud groan and tensed up muscles until he manages to breathe deep and relax. 

 

"Good boy, there you go." Luke breathes, squeezing Calum's hips as he slides in all the way and holds himself still. 

 

Luke and Michael both snap their attention to Ashton when he starts moaning lowly, his fists buried in Calum's hair as the Maori boy sucks heartily on his dick. Luke's hips twitch as he watches his idea take shape before him, his gut sizzling with a warm sort of pleasure when he glances sideways and sees Michael gently touching himself at the sight of Calum and Ashton. 

 

"Mikey?" Luke calls softly, waiting for Michael's attention to be on him before continuing. "Why don't you get your pretty self over there and give Ashton a taste?" 

 

Michael whimpers, not needing to be told twice before he's scrambling up the bed and sitting up on his knees as he straddles Ashton's head, facing Calum and Luke. Ashton takes the bait immediately and slips the tip of Michael's dick into his mouth, rubbing his tongue along the slit and sucking hard. Michael moans with his head pressed into Ashton's lower stomach, his hair tickling against the top of Calum's head. Luke is chewing hard on his bottom lip, experimentally rolling his hips into Calum to see if he's adjusted enough and he's pleased to find that the older boy is, giving him the go-ahead to pull his body back and push it forward again. He starts with an easy rhythm, a slower pace that he can build up, letting Calum adjust to each new speed and strength since he knows how difficult it can be to keep up with a dick in both ends. Michael is watching him with his eyes drooping and his already swollen bottom lip caught between his teeth. 

 

Michael pushes his fingers into Calum's hair and starts guiding his head up and down faster, prompting a moan from Calum and Ashton and then one from Michael when the oldest boy sucks him in a little deeper in appreciation. "Fuck him harder, Luke....wanna see it." He requests, voice a little breathy as he stares at where Luke and Calum's bodies are joined. 

 

Luke groans at the idea, gripping Calum's hips a little tighter and doing as Michael asked, pounding into Calum at a measured pace and he decides he's grateful that Michael wanted this when the pleasure of the brunette's body hits him like a wall. 

 

"Oh fuck, Ashton." Michael moans, hunching over in pleasure as the oldest boy decides to switch his attention to Michael's rim, licking his tongue over it in quick motions. "Oh my god." 

 

The room is drowning in sounds, a cacophony of pleasure and skin on skin and unintelligible words as each boy gets lost in their own euphoria. Ashton can't help himself when he sucks on his own finger and slides it slowly into Michael, licking around it as he goes to keep it slick since he's too impatient to wait for the lube and he's also in no position to look for it right now. Michael gasps and his rim opens up easily, welcoming the intrusion as he falters in his control over Calum's mouth around Ashton. The oldest boy is much quicker and more skilled at opening Michael up than Luke had been with Calum, using a certain finesse that Luke seems to lack and within minutes Michael is ready to be fucked properly. Ashton keeps fingering Michael despite that, enjoying the hot little sounds coming from the blonde's mouth too much to want to stop. Luke keeps fucking into Calum hard and fast, bruising the Maori boy's hips with his tight hold and relishing in the slick heat of Calum's body. 

 

"Calum, shit, move....wanna ride him." Michael requests, making both Calum and Ashton groan loudly as the younger boy pulls his mouth away from Ashton and give Michael the space he needs. 

 

Michael scoots himself forward and grabs the lube from beside Calum's ribs, pouring some on his hands and reaching back to slick Ashton up liberally. The oldest boy reluctantly pulls his fingers out of Michael and lets him shift around and he's able to push the head of Ashton's dick into himself, slowly sitting on it and letting the thickness fill him up to the brim. Michael gasps and tries to breathe in deeply as he wastes no time rolling his hips and tight figure eights, prying his pleasure-heavy eyes open to watch Luke fuck Calum as hard as he can. 

 

"Fuck, Luke.....feels so fucking good." Calum pants, reaching forward and grabbing Michael's hands just to have something to hold onto and anchor him down in the sea of glee. "Fucking me so well." 

 

Michael whimpers at the sight in front of him, letting it spur him on until he's riding Ashton properly, fucking himself down and popping back up as quickly as he can, wanting to please Ashton as much as himself. He frees one of his hands from Calum's grip and uses it to thread into the hair on the back of Calum's head and pull him up and forward, slotting their lips together breathlessly. Their bodies are bouncing out of sync, Luke making Calum's move faster and harsher than Michael can do like this but their tongues manage to tangle and their lips manage to move with each other's well enough. Ashton keeps steadying hands on Michael's hips, helping him move and keep his balance while shifting his upper body so he has a better view of everyone and not just the blonde's backside—although he certainly isn't complaining about that. He watches a little breathlessly and Michael sucks on Calum's tongue and Luke tosses his head back, fucking into Calum with a new sort of vigor that tells Ashton the youngest boy is getting close to coming. 

 

"Mikey, get on your back for me babe." Ashton requests, tapping the blonde's ass and sitting up when Michael moves away and flops onto his back beside Calum, his head right next to the Maori boy's hips and his legs near Calum's head. "Gonna fuck you properly, gorgeous." 

 

Michael whines gratefully, bending his knees up towards his chest and spreading his thighs to give Ashton room to make good on his word. "Please Ash, fuck me hard. Want it so bad." 

 

Ashton growls under his breath and pushes himself back into Michael, matching Luke's rhythm and pace and bracing his hands on the mattress on either side of Michael's shoulders and pounding into the younger boy. "Fuck, this ass baby. So tight and perfect for me, feels so good." 

 

Michael whimpers and arches his back, his nails digging into Ashton's biceps as he gets lost in his own moans. "Harder, Ash." 

 

Ashton obliges, using every ounce of his strength and driving into Michael, feeling a sense of pride when the blonde starts nearly screaming. He can hear Calum and Luke's moan get louder beside him and he's feeling pretty close himself, his gut fluttering and sizzling with need. 

 

"Shit....make me come Luke please. Need it so bad, oh my god." Calum yelps, his hand working quickly over his own dick as his legs begin to shake. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" 

 

"That's it babe, come on. Let go, lemme feel you." Luke encourages, his voice shaky as he holds back his own orgasm, not wanting to come before Calum does. 

 

Calum's free hand claws at the sheets as he tenses up and comes hard, moaning loudly as Luke fucks him through it. "God....shit." He gasps through gritted teeth, body going slack under the younger boy. 

 

"Hold still, Cal, gonna come, fuck." Luke groans, finally letting go and coming inside Calum, squishing the skin of the older boy's ass in his hands to keep himself grounded.

 

Calum whines at the sensation, knowing there will be bruises all over him tomorrow but not caring in the slightest as he relaxes down into the mattress and watching Michael and Ashton as Luke starts to pull himself back and out. The bed dips when Luke flops down next to Calum, slipping his arms around the brunette's waist and placing small kisses along his neck and jaw. Ashton is starting to falter in his rhythm, no doubt about to come into Michael and Michael looks about the same, breathing fast and moaning loudly. 

 

Calum trails his fingers along Michael's clammy torso, rubbing around the head of his dick when he reaches it and teasing the slit. "Look so hot when you're getting fucked, Mikey." 

 

Luke hums in agreements, making Michael's back arch up off the bed as he comes over himself and Calum's fingers. A moan punches its way out of Ashton when Michael clenches down around him, pulling his own orgasm right out of him and he can't help it when he collapses and pushes his mouth against Michael's in desperation. Michael kisses him back easily, holding the sides of Ashton's face to keep him close. Ashton gives it another minutes before he unwillingly sits up and pulls out of Michael, not bothering to insist that they clean themselves up before he just tiredly manhandles Michael around until he's facing the right way with his head on the pillows and his body in Ashton's arms. 

 

"God, I love victory fucks." Michael mutters, snuggling back into the warmth of Ashton's chest. 

 

A chorus of tired chuckles greets his statement, everyone clearly in agreement on the subject. It seems they've all tired themselves out completely, to the point that each of them is fighting off sleep and just barely mumbling half sentences about food and the next time the team wins. All four of them are well on their way to being dead asleep when Luke suddenly has a very loud epiphany. 

 

"Oh my god, you guys!" He yelps, causing three sets of eyes to snap open and three heads to pop up in surprise, waiting for Luke to continue. "Why don't we do this during baseball season too, since you two play that together like we play football?!" 

 

Everyone goes silent for a minute, blinking slowly and processing the idea although every one of them is sure that it's a brilliant plan. Luke is already smiling like a loon at having suggested such a wonderful thing, settling back down and pressing his face into Calum's back. 

 

"Well damn, now I can't wait for baseball season." Ashton mutters, kissing Michael's shoulder and listening to all three of them giggle with excitement. 

 

\------------------------------------------ 

 

"God, I can't believe baseball finally starts today." Luke comments, checking himself out in the mirror in Ashton's room. 

 

"Me either, I'm so excited." Ashton calls back from in the bathroom, ruffling his still slightly damp hair and adjusting the number 19 shirt he'd had made to match Calum's the season after Calum had one made to match Ashton's football jersey. 

 

Luke has one for Michael as well, a since Carolina blue t-shirt with white sleeves that says 'University of North Carolina' on the front and has a big number 20 on the back. "I feel like they're gonna win this one, you know? Kentucky hasn't been doing well at all according to Calum, so it seems like we've got a good shot." 

 

"I hope so." Ashton teases, coming out of the bathroom and grabbing Luke's ass crudely, making the younger boy squeak and swat at him. "You know those are my favorite jeans, babe." 

 

Luke giggles and pushes Ashton away with a coy smile, wishing they had time to continue this little game but it's 3pm and the game starts at 4. "Keep it in your pants, hot shot, we have to get to the stadium soon." 

 

Ashton huffs in distaste but he knows Luke is right and he wants to be there to support his boys so he scoops his keys and wallet up off the bed, sliding the tickets into Luke's pocket with a wink and ushering the blonde out the door and to the car. The drive is quick but the parking lots are trickier, each one of them absolutely brimming with cars and people and puddles of something that Ashton is positive is not water, his body shuddering as he searches for a spot to park in but instead finds a group of guys shot-gunning cans of Four Lokos. 

 

"How are they not dead right now? Look how many cans are already on the ground!" Luke squeaks, having been down that road before outside of a concert—even the sight makes him want to puke. 

 

Ashton shrugs and quickly pulls past them, swinging into a narrow spot between another car and a dumpster, shutting everything off and checking the time, happy to note that they still have ten minutes before they really need to make their way to the front entrance. He's sure that right now Calum and Michael are in the locker room with the rest of the team, just about ready to go out onto the field and start warming themselves up, when a wicked idea pops into his head and he smirks. 

 

"Hey." He says, biting his lip when Luke looks up from his phone and tilts his head in question. "C'mere." Ashton wiggles his finger at Luke, gesturing for him to come closer and grabbing the back of the younger boy's head when he leans far enough over the center console. 

 

Luke hums happily when Ashton pushes their mouths together gently, letting his tongue roll against Ashton's with ease until he hears the sound of a phone camera go off and abruptly pulls away. "What are you doing?" He wonders, blinking wonderingly at his boyfriend. "Why did you take a picture of that?" 

 

"To send to Calum and Michael." Ashton answers simply, shrugging like it should be obvious. "Wait." He pauses over the blue send arrow in his group message to the other two, smirking up at Luke mischievously. 

 

Luke leans back a little bit, narrowing his eyes at the older boy. "What?" 

 

"Sit up on your knees in the seat and face me." Ashton instructs, turning his body towards Luke as the blonde rolls his eyes but does as he's told. "Now be sexy." 

 

"I'm always sexy." 

 

Ashton huffs. "Yes, babe, I know that but be extra sexy." 

 

Luke sighs but he tries his best, ruffling his hair until it falls a little over his eyes and chewing on the side of his bottom lip the way he knows drives Michael crazy, letting his eyes close just the smallest bit the way he would if he were trying to seduce Calum into bed when the older boy is studying. 

 

"Oh my god, Luke, don't move." Ashton breathes, clearly not expecting such a perfect execution to his request as he takes one picture and then reaches forward and tucks his fingers into the front of Luke's jeans and takes another. "Perfect." 

 

Luke snorts and sits back down, leaning his head on Ashton's shoulder to watch the older boy send the message with all three pictures and the words, 'hope you win today, love you guys xx'. "You're horrible." He laughs, shaking his head and flinging the car door open and stepping out. 

 

Ashton laughs with him and gets out too, locking the doors grabbing for Luke's hand as they head toward the main entrance to Boshamer Stadium. The line to get in is decently long, students and general fans teetering around on their mostly tipsy feet and waiting to be scanned in. Proceedings are quick though and soon enough Luke and Ashton are inside and headed up and around to section 109. They find their seats near the top of the section, a perfect view of the entire field, and they're quick to sit and watch the teams straggle out and begin warming up, white and light blue on their right side and navy and royal blue on their left. Ashton pulls his phone from his pocket and notices that he's got two missed texts from Michael and Calum, getting Luke's attention before opening them. Michael's message reads, 'well fuck me too' while Calum's is just a plethora of distressed emojis mixed in with the heart eyes and fire ones. It makes Ashton and Luke laugh, turning their attention back down to the field where Michael and Calum and tossing the ball back and forth to each other in their tight white pants with hats to cover their eyes from the sun. 

 

"It's amazing how sexy a baseball uniform is on a guy." Luke muses, tilting his head and squinting against the harsh fading afternoon light so he can see his boys better.

 

Ashton hums in agreement, very aware that the two of them are staring in complete silence as the seats fill up around them and not caring in the slightest because he'd be the first to tell anyone and everyone that his boyfriends are hotter than hell. So hot in fact that he gets entirely caught up in watching Luke attempt to take a selfie for Snapchat that he doesn't even realize the game is starting, UNC spread out over with field with the first Kentucky batter ready to step into his box. He swats Luke on the shoulder to get his attention and gestures to the field, each of them spotting Michael and Calum immediately in left field and center field, respectively. The UNC pitcher looks for the catcher's signal on which pitch to throw before winding up and firing the ball toward the plate. The batter takes the pitch and the umpire signals that it was strike one, the crowd yelling idly in agreement and the catcher tosses the ball back to the pitcher, checking their dugout for his next signal to give. The pitcher launches in a wicked curve ball, luring the batter into a swing and a miss that has the crowd roaring with applause and impressed sounds. 

 

The next pitch is a fast one right down the middle and the Kentucky player swings hard, making contact and putting the ball into the field of play, a fast hopping hit right to the short stop. The play is easily made at first base and UNC have their first out. The next Kentucky batter steps up and takes a swing at the very first pitch, cracking one high and long and its headed right for the space between Michael and Calum. Ashton and Luke sit up a little straighter as Michael goes for the ball and Calum places himself strategically behind him for back-up in case he misses the catch. Michael makes it with ease, the ball smacking into his glove and he squeezes to keep it securely in there and Ashton and Luke can see him smile at something Calum says before he throws the ball back into the infield. The next batter strikes out in four pitches, securing the third out and prompting the UNC players to hustle into their dugout and get ready to bat, already feeling high off an extremely successful top of the first inning. 

 

\------------------------------- 

 

Bottom of the ninth inning comes around with everyone including the players on edge, UNC up to bat last since they're the home team and they're down by one run. They have one out against them with Michael on third and the team's first baseman on second, Calum coming up to bat. He's only been able to hit small this game for some reason, two singles and a double in his pocket when he's usually a triple hitter, and his frustration is obvious from up in the stands. Michael takes his lead off third and claps his hands, saying something to Calum that Luke and Ashton can't quite hear but they know it has to be encouragement as the pitcher throws one in and Calum misses on the swing. Michael goes back to touch third base again, setting his hands on his hips as he looks up at Ashton and Luke and gives them a small look of desperation before turning back and taking another lead off the base and waiting for the pitcher to get his signal. 

 

Ashton chomps down on his lip, looking at Luke and nodding his head as they both stand up and start yelling and clapping various phrases of encouragement for Calum. They're a bit of a spectacle at first, loud in the nervous silence around them as Calum steps out of the batter's box for another moment to look up and smile at them widely, his shoulders relaxing visibly. 

 

"You can do it, Cal!" Ashton screams. 

 

"Come on Calum, you got it!" Luke yells right after, their noise prompting the other fans around them to stand up and start yelling too until their entire section is on their feet and then the section after that and after that until every UNC fan is up and yelling in support of Calum. 

 

Calum takes a deep breath with the smile still on his face and steps back into the box, anchoring his feet down and keeping his eyes locked on the ball as the Kentucky pitcher winds up and fires it in, right down the middle, and Calum takes the swing. The crack of the ball of the bat is loud even amidst the sounds of the crowd. The ball rides the foul line all the way to the wall, the Kentucky left-fielder sprinting to get to it as Michael touches home plate and the UNC player on second hustles to get to third and keeps running. With the runner a little more than halfway to home, the ball reaches Kentucky's short stop who whips around and guns the ball towards the catcher who is waiting to try to tag the runner out. 

 

Calum touches second base and doesn't stop even as he watches the play unfold, holding his breath when he hits third and a puff of dirt goes up at home plate where the UNC runner slid. Michael is standing just to the left of home plate, watching nervously until he starts jumping around and throwing his hands in the air and with a closer look the entire crowd is on their feet screaming in victory as the little white ball rolls slowly away from the catcher's glove. The umpire throws his arms wide to indicate that the runner is safe and the point is scored, thus ending the game since UNC has officially won. Luke and Ashton are hollering in the stands, clapping until their hands are red and sore, watching the teams shake hands and then quickly running out of the stadium to wait by the car for their boys. 

 

\----------------------------------- 

 

"Alright you two," Michael announces, a proud smile on his face as he slams their apartment door shut and locks it, "get naked and get in my room." 

 

Luke and Ashton giggle and scurrying off down the hallway, dropping clothes as they go and leaving a trail for Michael and Calum to follow. They walk in and find Luke on his back on the bed with Ashton leaning over him, their mouths firmly on each other's and Ashton's hand running along the length of Luke's quickly hardening dick. 

 

"Hey, hey, hey....." Calum scolds, striding over and smacking the side of Ashton's ass with a chuckle. "Hands off." 

 

Ashton smirks against Luke's mouth before pulling away. "Sir yes sir." 

 

Calum shakes his head and gestures a freshly naked Michael over to the bed, the older boy climbing on and sitting up on his knees as Calum moves Luke and Ashton around until they're both side by side on all fours facing Michael while Calum gets naked himself. 

 

"M'gonna open you both up." Calum says, pulling the lube from the bedside table and standing behind Luke and Ashton. 

 

"And you both gonna share my dick while he does it." Michael announces with a satisfied smirk, scooting forward to give both boys better access to him. 

 

Neither of them wastes any time in getting on Michael, Luke sucking the head between his lips and Ashton mouthing around the base. Michael loses his breath but quickly regains it, watching as Calum slicks up both of his hands and beginning rubbing small circles over Luke and Ashton's rims. They hum in an off kilter sort of harmony around Michael, the blonde threading his fingers through two sets of curls and holding them there as Calum carefully slips a finger inside each of them. Luke and Ashton switch places around Michael's dick, sucking on different spots as Calum picks up a pace inside both of them that has his hands slapping faintly against them as they both moan.

 

"More Cal." Luke breathes, sealing his mouth over the skin just beside Michael's dick and leaving a deep red mark behind. 

 

Calum bites his lip and obliges, carefully pulling both hands back slipping a second finger inside each boy slowly. 

 

"Fuck, Ashton." Michael groans and Calum looks up to see the oldest boy expertly swallowing Michael all the way down his throat as Luke stares on in breathless awe. 

 

Calum smirks and fingers both of them open harder in return, relishing in their sweet sounds of gratitude as Ashton lets up on Michael and gives Luke a turn. "Lucky fucker." Calum chuckles, watching Michael's eyes flutter open and look down at the two boys before nodding at Calum. 

 

The Maori boy is growing impatient watching Michael get all the pleasure out of this deal so he slides a third finger into each boy and fucks them open quick and hard, smiling at the way each of them grips the sheets tightly in their hands in response. He gives it another minute or so before his impatience wins out and he deems them both ready, pulling his hands away and wiping them on the sheets in front of him before grabbing Ashton's hips and yanking the oldest boy back until he's off of Michael. 

 

"I am gonna fuck you so hard, baby." He mutters in Ashton's ear, kissing the spot just behind it as Ashton groans and lets Calum move him around as Michael does the same with Luke. 

 

Michael keeps the youngest boy on his hands and knees, smacking the inside of his thigh roughly. "Spread 'em, babe." 

 

Luke giggles and widens the space between his thighs, arching his back down so his ass sticks up a little higher for Michael. "Better?" He asks, looking back over his shoulder with a wicked smile. 

 

"Oh you are gonna get it, you slut." Michael murmurs, grabbing the lube from beside Luke and generously slicking himself up quickly, wasting no time before pushing himself all the way inside Luke in one slow, easy push. 

 

"Shit." Luke breathes, swallowing thickly and turning his head back around in time to watch Calum slide himself into Ashton in a similar way. 

 

Michael's hips start working into Luke at an easy pace, holding the younger boy's hips tightly to help him fuck Luke better as Calum does virtually the same to Ashton. "Ash, babe?" Michael calls, watching the oldest boy struggle to open his eyes underneath the pleasure. 

 

"Ye-ah?" Ashton wonders, his voice a whiny moan as Calum fucks him a little faster. 

 

"Sit up and hold Luke's arms for me, please?" Michael requests, grabbing Luke's arms and folding them up high against the youngest boy's back. 

 

Ashton nods and sits up, scooting forward and reaching for Luke's wrists where they're tucked together and holding them there, resting his upper body weight on the youngest boy. Michael leans up and kisses Ashton's temple in thanks, squeezing his hands around the skin of Luke's ass and fucking him roughly, slapping the bouncing cheeks every so often. Calum matches Michael's pace and force, slamming into Ashton with all he's got and trying his best to please the oldest boy well. It seems to be working if the grunting moans Ashton is making are anything to go by, the skin of Luke's back damp with the sounds and Luke isn't much better, his moans audible despite Ashton covering his body and moaning over him. 

 

"Fuck, you two are so hot." Calum growls, smacking the side of Ashton's ass harshly and grabbing onto the oldest boy's hair to give himself better leverage to fuck in faster.

 

"God, fuck." Luke whines, his arms aching in Ashton's tight grip but it mixes perfectly with the overload of pleasure he's receiving. "Gonna come." 

 

Michael huffs a loud laugh. "No you're not, not until Ashton does, baby boy." He decides, smirking at the sound of desperation Luke makes. 

 

Ashton even groans at the decision, yelping when he's suddenly yanked backwards, losing his grip on Luke as Calum bodily moves him onto his back on the bed next to Luke. The Maori boy quickly pushes himself back inside Ashton's warm body, bracing his hands on either side of the oldest boy's shoulders and pounding into his properly. 

 

"Shit, Calum..." Ashton yells, arching up and blindly reaching for the back of Calum's head to pull him closer and press their clammy foreheads together. "Oh my god, fuck."

 

"I can feel how close you are, babe." Calum mumbles, feeling close himself and it shows in the way his hips seem to stutter. 

 

Luke whimpers as Michael keeps fucking him hard, his body tense as he struggles to hold back his high. "Please do it Ash, please come." He begs, short of breath and adorably pathetic. 

 

Ashton couldn't hold it back even if he'd wanted to, his orgasm slamming into him like a truck as he groans and dirties his and Calum's stomachs, milking Calum's high right out of him almost immediately after. Luke moans gratefully and lets go, spilling onto the sheets that his hands are almost ripping to shreds as Michael smacks his hand down all over the blonde's ass. 

 

"Don't move." Michael grunts, pulling out of Luke and quickly jerking himself off until he comes onto Luke's lower back with a low noise in the back of his throat. 

 

It seems like all four of them collapse at the same time, exhaustion winning out and forcing them to give in. 

 

"Best idea we've ever had." Ashton breathes, giggling as Calum kisses all over his neck and chest. 

 

"Fuck yeah." Michael agrees, smacking Luke's ass lightly and pulling the youngest boy as close as their bodies will allow as Ashton does the same with Calum.

**Author's Note:**

> Today, ladies and germs, is a very special day indeed because it is the day we were blessed with Lynn. 20 years ago today she came into this world and I'm grateful every day that I get to be here friend and so this is post numero uno as a celebration, combining p much all the things she loves into one story. I hope you all enjoy and a very happy birthday (part one) to Lynn! Also I'm sorry the ending (and prob the whole thing really) is shit, we all know by now that I'm shit, this is not a surprise.
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles & babyhemhem  
> twitter: xtraceex  
> insta: traceethekid  
> snapchat: youngtray


End file.
